Moto Driver
The Moto Driver is Moto Rider and Mech Rider's belt (as well as Auto Rider's temporary belt during the events of the movie), which they use to transform into their rider forms via the Moto Chargers (or in Auto Rider's case, the Cruiser Key). It was invented by Chase Roberts. The driver was later mass produced into Moto Driver Model T's by the Autopian Police Department for the use of the Moto Trooper special force to combat the Zenjox threat. These mass-produced drivers are colored entirely blue. Origin The Moto Driver was designed to someday be a successor to the Auto Rider System. It is programmed with an A.I. to handle the tasks Team Drive does to the Auto Rider System, and as such, boosts the effectiveness of Moto Rider, though this deals a heavier toll on the user's body as a result. Chase would have had more time to tone this issue down had his father not quickly decided to announce the new Driver and take credit for it in a press conference. Fortunately, Axel's strong physicality allows him to use the Moto Driver without any strain on his body. The belt was critically damaged during Moto Rider's battle against the Shooter Bot, but repaired afterwards by Jackie Johnson. She also created a second one with the blueprints provided to her by Dr. Cromwell to be experimented on. Axel initially wanted his belt to receive upgrades, but later called it off after believing that he himself is stronger. However, the second belt would later be given to Chase, who would use it in conjunction with the Warrior Charger to become Mech Rider. Dash Roberts gets his own Moto Driver in order to become Auto Rider: Warrior Form should the Auto Driver malfunction. Since the appearance of Neo Viral Cores that allow Attack-Bots to evolve into a Fusion Form, Chase had modified both Moto Drivers to only attack an Attack-Bot's physicality, leaving its human synchronize separated. Chase's Moto Driver was destroyed by Auto Rider Gold before he assumes his Mech Warrior form once more. Functionality To transform, the user raises the Signal Landing Panel and inserts a Form Charger into it. Once the Moto Charger is set, the user then calls out the name of their rider form, then must push the Signal Landing Panel back down. Then the user either shouts "Rev Up!" or "Get in Gear!", depending on whether the user is with Auto Rider or not. Finally, the user presses the Boost Igniter button to initiate the transformation sequence into either Moto Rider or Mech Rider. The Moto Chargers that assume Moto Rider and Mech Rider's default forms can only be used until transformed. After transforming with a Form Charger, the user has the option to switch between different other Moto Charger. To do so, the user must raise the Signal Landing Panel, pull the used Moto Charger out, insert the selected Moto Charger back into the Signal Landing Panel, and push it back down. This would change the base Signal from either Rider, or any previous Signal used before. Much like the Shift Brace, the user is able to use any special abilities tied to the Moto Chargers currently in the Driver by hitting the Boost Igniter button on the belt up to four times. Moto Rider can also summon the Tire Blaster by hitting the Boost Igniter four times. The Moto Driver also works with the Auto Chargers, activating special Signals tied to that Auto Charger. Like with Auto Rider, if the Auto Charger that is being used happens to possess a Tire Specific Item, Moto Rider or Mech Rider can wield it. To initiate a finishing attack, Moto Rider or Mech Rider must raise the Signal Landing Panel and press the Boost Igniter. Pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down afterwards would then give Moto Rider or Mech Rider an exceeding amount of power. Moto Rider or Mech Rider may now release the power gained in any way they wish. In order to have the Moto Driver cancel the transformation, Moto Rider or Mech Rider must raise the Signal Landing Panel, remove the Moto Charger currently placed in the Moto Driver, and push the Signal Landing Panel back down. Gallery Transformation MachDriverHonoh_No-bikes.png|The Moto Driver raised up without a Moto Charger in its Signal Landing Panel MachTransformation_detail.png|One of Moto Rider's transformation sequences Special Abilities I_have_yet_to_meet_Roidmude_that_can_outsmart_bullet.png|Danger Mode: Demon Beast Full Throttle Finishers Mach RiderKick.png|Moto Rider: Moto Strike Kikern_Kick_Macher.png|Moto Rider Danger Mode: ? Arabull Kick Macher.png|Moto Rider Dump Mode: ? Heat Kick Macher.png|Moto Rider Heat Form: Deadheat Strike Others MaxFlareHonoh.jpg|The Flare Charger placed within the Moto Driver BrokenMachDriverHonoh.png|The broken Moto Driver Notes *Like the Auto Driver, the transformation call is similar to the morphing call from . *The way Axel obtains this transformation device is similar to how (Ranger Operator Series Green) obatined his morpher in . Category:Auto Rider Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear